


No... Not Without You

by Winters_mistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: My Steve and Bucky stories.  Ostensibly one-shots but all part of the same world celebrating the  amazing bond between my two favorite super soldiers.
Song Rec:  "Instinct" by RITUAL





	1. In the Beginning...

Steve sat on the kitchen counter trying not to wince. Bucky dabbed iodine on the cut under his best friend's eye.

"What was it this time, hero? Kids getting bullied? Someone trying to snatch an old lady's purse?"

"It was a guy on the subway platform. He wouldn't leave this girl alone. No matter where she sat he would sit next to her. Too close. She looked scared so I..."

"Damsel in distress, Stevie?"

Steve looked at the ground. "I just wanted to help."

Bucky smiled warmly at him, clapping a hand on the smaller man's cheek. "I know Steve, it's why I love you." Steve looked up at him. Bucky tried to read the eyes of his friend but he couldn't tell if they were sad or...hopeful? Either way it looked like he wanted to say something. "What is it?"

"Nothin' Buck." Bucky continued to stare at his friend. His hand still on Steve's cheek, he swiped his thumb gently over his friend's full lips. Steve looked up at him, noticing Bucky's gaze had softened. "What? Did I get a cut there too?"

"No. It's just... your lips are pretty... like a girl's."

Steve frowned. "Great."

"What?" Bucky smiled. "It's a compliment."

"Looking like a girl is not a compliment."

"No... I mean...they're soft and..." Bucky licked his lips and now it was his turn to blush, "I like it."

Steve looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothin'. I don't know. I just..." Bucky looked at the floor, unsure of what to say next. He felt Steve's hands on either side of his face and tilt his head up to look his smaller friend in the eyes. Steve's stomach was churning and he was nervous he would pass out but he didn't care. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against those belonging to his best friend.

Bucky pulled back immediately. "Steve!" Steve instantly wanted to die. He had been wrong. Shit. Bucky shook his head and he looked at his friend in disbelief. "Steve... is this... is this something you want?" Steve swallowed hard and nodded his head. Bucky's shoulders relaxed and a smile slowly spread over his face. "Well hell, Steve. You should have said something sooner." Bucky kissed him hard, and Steve instinctually wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders.

Bucky's arms encircled Steve's waist and he stepped between the younger man's knees. The rush of emotions was intense and Bucky felt that it was physically impossible to stop kissing Steve now that he had started. He could feel Steve's hands on his chest fumbling with the buttons of Bucky's shirt. The brunette unbuckled his own belt and unzipped his pants, pushing them to the floor. Steve pulled away and looked his friend up and down. Bucky smiled warmly at him. "Your turn." Steve looked at him then yanked his t-shirt over his head. Bucky let his fingertips graze over the soft skin of his friend's chest. They rested on the small strip of blonde hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

"I've never done this before." Steve muttered. He looked a little nervous.

"Me neither."

"Not even with a girl?"

"Oh well yeah... tons of girls, Steve." He gave Steve his typical Bucky smile and undid his belt. He unbuttoned, then unzipped the rough, grey woolen trousers of his friend. He could see through Steve's boxers that he was already growing hard. Bucky didn't break eye contact. He slid one hand over Steve's thigh and fondled his swollen member gently. Steve let out a soft moan and let his eyes close for a moment. Bucky's cock was tenting his own shorts so he quickly pushed them down his legs until they pooled around his ankles. He took Steve's hand in his own and placed it on his growing erection. Steve opened his eyes, looked at him, and began stroking slowly. Bucky slid his friend to the edge of the counter and peeled off his underwear. He licked his middle finger and pressed it against the smaller man's tender pink hole. Steve clenched his jaw and Bucky pushed his finger inside. Steve inhaled sharply. "Shh..." Bucky whispered, pressing his forehead against his friend's. "I promise I'll go real slow."

Bucky was true to his word, careful not to cause his best friend any pain. He gestured with his head towards his cock. "Can you make me wet?" Steve nodded and spit into his hand, wrapping his fingers around his friend's shaft, making it slick with his saliva. He pumped up and down with his fist until he saw a faint glisten of pre-cum at the tip. He swiped his thumb over it and Bucky groaned in response.

Bucky slid his hands under Steve's thighs and pulled him to the edge of the counter. He kissed Steve softly and pushed himself inside. Steve gasped a little against Bucky's lips and the brunette held him tight.

Gently, Bucky rocked his hips back and forth, in and out of his friend until he felt Steve relax slightly. He then wrapped his left arm around Steve's waist to hold him close and used his other hand to stroke his friend's cock. He felt Steve shudder against him and he started to move his hand faster.

"Bucky..." Steve's voice shivered out. Bucky groaned in response, his whole body aching with need, straining to be gentle. He rolled his hips, sliding in and out a little faster, feeling Steve's fingers digging deeper in his shoulders. "Bucky..." this time Steve was pleading with him. The brunette started sliding his hand faster on Steve's erection and thrusting harder inside him. His breathing was growing ragged and sweat started to form on his temples. "Oh shit... oh shit, Bucky." Steve erupted all over his friend's hand and his muscles clenched tight around Bucky's manhood. Bucky now fucked him with abandon, finally succumbing to wave after wave of pleasure that enveloped him.

"Fuck..." He growled and climaxed deep inside the blonde. He pressed his head against Steve's shoulder until he caught his breath.

Eventually he opened his eyes and slid out, Steve still wrapped around him. "Oh fuck, Steve." He kissed his cheek. "Jesus." He was still panting. Steve pulled away and looked at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling drowsily. Bucky smiled back and kissed those full, pink lips.

"I still say those lips are beautiful. Now I know they're pretty good at kissing too." Steve grinned at his friend. Bucky slid his tongue over his teeth and smirked.

"I can't wait to see what else they can do."


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky finally get a moment alone after reuniting.

"Wow, this isn't bad, Steve. I guess Captain America doesn't have to bunk with 5 other guys in the barracks, eh?" Bucky sat on the small counter and took a swig of his beer.

"It's fine. It's nice to have my own space, I suppose. Nothing fancy though."

"I'm sure it comes in handy when you're trying to bring dates home."

"Bucky..."

"Oh come on... you're the fucking symbol of freedom and bravery for half the world. You're gonna try to tell me you're still scared to talk to girls?"

"No... I just don't-" Steve's voice trailed off.

"What about any of the chorus girls you toured with? You never got into one of them's fancy striped skirts?" Bucky teased him and Steve rolled his eyes. "Or what about Agent Carter?" Bucky continued. "Now she is smokin' hot. That face and that body and the way she looks at you."

"She's very beautiful, yes. And smart and brave... and still mad at me for kissing some blonde a few weeks ago."

Bucky grinned. "Blonde? Ok.. tell me more. She have a name?"

Steve sighed. "It wasn't like that. She kissed me and that was it. But Peggy saw and now I don't know."

"Ahh, whatever. There's plenty of dames around. I'm sure you could walk out that door and find a hundred girls wanting to suck on that star-spangled dick." He took a long sip and his smile had disappeared. He looked at Steve for a long time. "If that's what you want."

Steve returned his heavy gaze without speaking for a long time. Finally he looked at the ground. "Bucky..."

Bucky looked at his hands. "It's all right, Steve. Ya don't have to say it. I know. Things can't be the way they were back home. We can't..." He took another sip. "Because you're this now and if people knew..." He leapt off the counter and opened the refrigerator for another beer. He leaned inside and felt his friend's hand softly glide along his shoulders.

"No, Buck. That's not what I was going to say." Bucky turned around and looked at Steve. He was standing very close to him and Bucky still couldn't get over the fact that he had to look up to meet his eyes. "Bucky, if you think some chorus girl, or secretary, or even Peggy could ever make me feel the way you do, then you're even dumber than I thought."

Bucky's nostrils flared and he swallowed hard. His lips started to curl into a small smile. He draped his arms around the other man's neck. "Steve..." he breathed out. He tilted his head and planted a kiss on his friend's lips. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and pulled him tight against his chest.

"You think you can handle me now?" Steve teased him, breaking the kiss gently.

Bucky laughed softly, running a hand over Steve's bicep and forearm. "I guess I'll find out." He pulled his shirt over his head and Steve did the same. Bucky's eyes widened a little at the other man's impressive chest. "That might take a little getting used to." He smiled and let his fingers explore Steve's muscular abs.

The blonde leaned forward and kissed him again. "Well, you have all night."

Bucky smiled and let his tongue taste the other man's upper lip. "Good. But Steve..."

"Yeah, Buck?"

"I don't care you the fuck you are now, I'm still the top."

Steve smiled devilishly. "Well, I think maybe you need to do whatever your Captain orders you to."

Bucky gripped Steve behind his neck and curled his fingers tight. "Get on the bed."

Steve looked at him with a fire Bucky had never seen before. He deliberately unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers to the floor. "Get on your knees."

They stared at each other for a few moments, each challenging the other. Bucky broke first. He licked his lips and sank to the floor. He rested his hands on Steve's hips and placed a few wet, sloppy kisses over his friend's swelling cock. Steve's hands sank into Bucky's hair, pushing him gently forward. Bucky ran his tongue over the length of the blonde's shaft, then parted his lips to surround it with his mouth. Steve moaned low, fuck he missed this. Bucky continued to suck him softly, massaging Steve's erection with hardened lips. One hand gripped the base, his thumb stroking the other man's balls while the other hand moved to his friend's backside firmly grasping. 'Jesus', Bucky thought, 'this thing is made of fucking steel'. One finger ventured in between Steve's cheeks and he pushed gently at the other man's opening.

"Oh Bucky..." Steve groaned again and tightened his finger's around the other man's thick, dark locks. Bucky moved his mouth faster now, his lips grew harder and more insistent as he devoured Steve's erection over and over.

"Wait..." Steve stepped back, tenderly placing a hand on Steve's forehead. "Not yet, Buck."

He led his friend to his bed and they laid down next to each other. Steve kissed him fervently and Bucky returned the affection with equal passion. The dark haired man kept running his hands all over the blonde one's enhanced muscles in admiration and lust. "Goddamn, Steve..." he looked up at him and kissed him again. Steve looked at him sheepishly.

"I know...I'm still getting used to all this too."

Bucky took his friend's hand and placed it around his cock. He pushed into the other man's fist as Steve tightened his fingers and began stroking. Bucky let out a soft growl and crushed his mouth against his friend's. Both their bodies strained forward, tongues swiping against each other, their legs intertwined.

"Fuck..." Bucky broke the kiss. "Fuck, Steve. I can't wait anymore." He leaned up and moved to the foot of the bed. Steve rolled onto his stomach and got on all fours. Bucky positioned himself behind him and massaged his friend's ample ass for a moment. "You're a fucking work of art now." He smirked. He spit in his hand and swiped it over his cock. Biting his lower lip, he nudged it against the other man's tight, pink hole. He pushed it in with a long, low groan. "Ohhhhhhh fuuuuck. Oh Fuck, Steve." His friend grit his teeth and hissed out his breath, pushing his sweaty forehead against the pillows. Steve moved his hands to his friend's hips and pulled him back onto him, grunting with pleasure as he filled the other man completely. "UUhhhh....fuck...fuck... yeah." He felt his cock throbbing against the tender flesh of the blonde in front of him and he started thrusting faster. One hand reached around and caressed Steve's manhood. He began stroking him in the same rhythm to his hips slamming against his friend's skin.

"Bucky..." Steve panted out. "Please...please, Buck."

Bucky exhaled sharply and he clenched his jaw. He let himself fuck his friend now with complete abandon, yanking at Steve's hard cock until he felt the man cry out and shudder beneath him. Bucky felt his hand get warm and wet as Steve released into the other man's fist. Bucky gripped his friend's hips tighter and fiercely pumped in and out, his breath coming in short, heavy grunts and his fingers digging deep into Steve's flesh. One final bellow of Steve's name and a roar through gritted teeth and Bucky convulsed his orgasm deep within his friend.

Bucky collapsed onto his back, gasping for breath. Steve laid his head on the other man's chest, draping one arm around him. Bucky instinctively embraced him, the feeling of Steve's hand above his heart instantly calming.

"Just like old times, eh Bucky?" Steve smiled and closed his eyes. Bucky looked down at him. He let his fingers trace along the substantial muscles of Steve's arm and shoulder and smiled softly.

"Not exactly, pal."


End file.
